


Sidle Along, Dear

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, there are just some evil/good pairings i can't do without
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: As he plots evil, Lucius is interrupted—but he can't give up her identity to the others. Danger lurks behind lust...but he can't resist Nymph. *Set pre-OotP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Yet another Lucadora drabble done for a prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Love is letting go of fear." —Gerald Jampolsky_

He was here to find the spy, he knew that. But work could mix with pleasure, couldn't it? Business was business as usual…with a little temptation thrown in.

Oh, Merlin, how could he have allowed himself to be pulled in by her? But she couldn't be the spy… No, she was such a terrible liar and klutz.

Merlin, as he crushed his mouth onto hers, the millions of possibilities for them ran through his mind. He didn't care whose she was, he didn't mind that she'd always fought for the side of the light, and he definitely didn't hate that she struggled with him a bit. He knew she was more of a minx than she let on.

And when she looked up into his gray eyes and drew him down even _closer_ to her and drew him down for another kiss and clung to his neck—yes, she was no fledgling. He doubted any of this was acting, either.

Lucius was not acting, either. This was real—real passion, real carnal desire. He'd wanted her all this time and she'd wanted him, too, though she was more emotionally caught up in this. He wasn't into this music that blasted in the background—no, it was a like of the younger Death Eaters—but he'd been trying to have a meeting upstairs. Then he'd heard intelligence that there was a spy right beneath the boards under his feet.

…who was he jesting? When he'd heard "spy," his heart had jumped in his chest. Lucius' thoughts had automatically brought her to mind. In fact, when he reached the first floor of the hideout, when he reached the dance floor, he'd sought her form out immediately. Let the others fan out for the hunt. He could zero in right on his prey and capture that tantalizing rabbit.

Now, as they danced and kissed, she smirked against his cheek. "I didn't mean to be chosen for this mission," she whispered sadly. "But they wanted me here. At least you got to see me." She grinded with him, caught up in his fervor and fever.

Merlin, she molded right into his body, his little Nymph. Lucius grabbed her wrist and guided her into the shadows, where he spirited her away to devour her.

So what if the others were still on the floor, scratching their heads? He couldn't give a damn. Little Nymphadora was in his arms right now, she a little evil, he a little good. Oh, she tasted even better than he remembered… She must've had a rusty memory, too, because she moaned as he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. Yes, he wanted her to melt in his arms.

"Luce…," she breathed.

"Just—just let us have this moment, Nymph," he muttered, his forehead against hers. Then she ate him up.

Lucius heard shouts. He cradled Nymph in his arms. "Bloody hell…," he cursed. "We don't have as much time today."

She frowned, still a little breathless. "What will happen to me?"

"Nothing. I won't let them capture you."

"But you might get caught!" she hissed, her pink hair turning a violent red-violet.

"Nymph," he said lowly, grabbing her chin and forcing her brown eyes on him. "We will not be caught. But I won't stand for it if you were because you refused to listen."

Nymphadora frowned, but nodded. "All right… I have an idea. I'll knock you unconscious. It'll be as if you never stood a chance!"

He gave her a look as she giggled. "You want to hit me?"

She snorted. "Don't worry! I love you, Luce." She waited for him to return the affection.

"Luce…?" she asked quietly, worry casting a shadow over her perfect features.

Lucius gritted his teeth as shouts sounded behind them. "Don't start."

He led her back out onto the dance floor. "Run when I say to."

Nymph nodded, a hard look in her eyes. "I'm not sorry I love you."

He kissed her once more, gently. "I know… I l— _Run._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Tonks/Lucius piece and I think I like this more than "The Taboo." It's so weird—I'm not a big Lucius fan, but I LOVE the idea of him and Tonks. Strange, I know, but very yummy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Morghen for beta'ing! -w-
> 
> 2016 note: Oh, Godric… Yet another former songfic (so sorry!)… Anyway, I think this was partially inspired by another of my Lucadora fics, but I don't quite remember… You know what else I don't remember? Disliking Lucius. XD He's one of my favs! So weird, the 2010 me…


End file.
